


Zuko's Blue.

by lightsofblue



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsofblue/pseuds/lightsofblue
Summary: the counterpart of Katara's Red. Enjoy!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Zuko's Blue.

Zuko loved the south pole. The blue horizon, which seemed endless, gave him the feeling that he was at the edge of the world, about to fall to wherever the sun set at night.   
  
He loved the ground covered with soft, fresh snow and the rumour of the antarctic sea in the mornings. 

"It's strange, you know, for a fire lord to spend so much time here," Katara's grandmother had said that morning. Zuko had felt uncomfortable, but was silent. That old woman had every right to demand a thing or two, or a hundred. 

"I'm sorry," he said after a long silence. "I'm trying to make amends for my dad's cri..."   


"No, that's not what I meant." The old woman cut him off. Zuko waited, trying to understand what the lady meant. She looked at him sternly, as if she were about to tell him a few truths:

"I know you come here to right the wrongs of your ancestors, but that is not the reason you leave your nation alone for weeks. I also know that you wear blue, but not only when you are here. You wear blue in your palace, every time she visits you."

And at the mention of that "she" the eyes of Gran Gran traveled to where Katara was. Zuko's cheeks turned red instantly. He opened his mouth, trying to argue the obvious. 

"Don't deny it, it shows in your eyes when you talk to her. Your eyes shine brightly, and lucky you, her eyes shine when she talks to you." 

Zuko was curious about that last one. Did he have a chance with Katara?

"You think I have an opportunity with... Do you think it could work?" he asked, thinking about the political implications. 

"I just know that sometimes you can see the moon while the sun is still shining. It's a very nice phenomenon, because she's in her place and the sun is in his, but they're both sharing the same sky."   
  
After that, Gran Gran left, walking away with no intentions to say one more thing.


End file.
